


【李知勋 x 你】猜猜我有多爱你

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “温柔是唯一经得住时间的考验，安静沉淀后也能散发出光芒的东西。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋 x 你】猜猜我有多爱你

**Author's Note:**

> “温柔是唯一经得住时间的考验，安静沉淀后也能散发出光芒的东西。”

a. 在没有遇到李老师之前，我一直认为温柔的人并不会在我身边出现。因为很喜欢被爱的感觉，因为我是会为了爱情飞蛾扑火的性格，所以不敢轻易喜欢别人。

-怕被拒绝，也怕自己受到伤害。

b. “想什么呢？”李老师看着我手里停下来的画笔。顺手拉着我毛绒绒的睡衣帽子，把我拉到他的怀里。

“我在想你还是没出现的话，我满心的喜欢要往哪里放。”

“那我也一样，你要是没有出现，我攒着的情话要告诉谁？”李老师把下巴轻轻搁在我的头顶。

本来看着外面下雨，有点郁闷的心情，就这样被他的怀抱融化了。  
c. 我喜欢茶，他喜欢碳酸。

我总喜欢跑到他的工作室里，借着给他送便当的机会，就是很喜欢看着他，看着他录音，看着他做什么我都很开心。

“我的李老师该吃饭啦—！”我跑进他的工作室，一下就被他抱了满怀。

我真的好喜欢看他吃饭，这是什么怪癖吗。

“知道啦…你怎么每天都跑来呢宝贝？”我趁他说这句话的时候，塞了一瓶可乐在他怀里，然后跑到沙发上去，满眼期待的看着他。

李知勋看着我亮晶晶的小眼神，疑惑地拧开了可乐瓶子。

-对，我在可乐瓶子上写了字。  
-韩剧的套路，我觉得他没看过的，应该…？

“你是不是往上面写字了？”他喝了一口。

我心里咯噔了一下：“你快喝啦！”

-我写的是“猜猜我有多爱你，李知勋”。

他看到我写的有点歪的这行字之后，笑着把我搂进怀里。

-他身上带着一点点可乐的味道，仿佛冒着软软的，清新的气泡。  
-耳边悄悄地响起他上次给我听的demo，是温软美妙的曲子，是像他一样温柔的音乐。

“果然，温柔的人做什么都是美好的吧。”我一直坚信。

d. 李知勋在别人面前总是一副“我不喜欢skin ship”的样子，我也一度被欺骗了。直到他成为了我的爱人。

—简直就是大型掉人设现场。

早上出门前，就算我在洗漱，他也要强行索要一个早安吻。  
晚上来接我下班，第一时间把我的手牵住，还是十指相扣那种。

周末一起追剧的时候，我抱着抱枕，身后就是他的怀抱。

—我默默地把他的备注改成了“温柔本人”。

e. 自从遇到他，我就算羡慕甜腻的电视剧情节，抬头看见他，就会觉得自己更幸运，心情也像是嚼了牛奶糖一样美好。

f. “我每天都想要见到你，我每天都比昨天更喜欢你。”

这句话是我写在日记本扉页的句子。

—也是他在向我告白的时候，用水蓝色的笔写下的。


End file.
